


A Little More Practice

by localgoth



Series: Odyssey 2163 [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Opposites Attract, Oral Sex, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sci-Fi, Slow Burn, Space Magic, Tentacle Sex, Xenophilia, a lot of longing and pining, aliens exist but most of the cast is human, masturbation (implied), mind reading kink, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localgoth/pseuds/localgoth
Summary: Further into space than any human has traveled before, the crew is welcomed aboard an alien ship called the Shrengellum. Here, they meet the last of the Zeleryn race - a benevolent hologram spirit known as the Keeper who was chosen to remain behind in order to warn other species of the demons - deep space beings who had hunted the Zeleryn to extinction. The Keeper exposes the crew to new alien weapons and magic in preparation for an impeding war Humanity will have to fight against the demons.Charlie, the crew's medic, struggles to adapt a fighting spirit, and learning the skills they will need for war - as well as battles with their newfound attraction to another one of their crew members.
Relationships: Original Non-Binary Character/Original Male Character
Series: Odyssey 2163 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602319
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a bunch of fics about my dnd character shipped with my gfs dnd character and it kinda sucks that like no one ever gets to read them because I am really proud of them. I know original content doesn't usually get a lot of attention, but I still wanted to put it out there. This is the longest of any of the fics I will be posting, but also the first one I wrote and I feel it sets the characters and the world up fairly well. That being said, there's a lot of worldbuilding not included in the fic. This was a homebrew, space themed dnd campaign. If you have any questions about plot or the world, I would be more than happy to fill in the gaps for anyone interested

Charlie was in the medbay, which hardly seemed unusual these days. It was the first place on the ship Charlie had gotten familiar with - not to mention, it was the one place on the ship they felt a sense of normalcy. There was much on the Shrengellum that seemed alien to them - only naturally so - and while Charlie marveled at the advancement the former alien civilization exampled, it left them longing for the familiarity of home. A med bay was the next best thing. 

“Charlie,” The vocalization of their name caught their attention as the long haired man entered the room. “I was hoping to find you.” He waved a hand in the air, flaunting it’s angry red color. Charlie sighed, taking note of the damage on their co worker. If they had to bet on someone to be the first to hurt themselves while here, Callisto probably would have been their wager, so it came as little surprise to them now to see him in the med bay and needing assistance. 

“I’m sure if you asked, the medbots could help you,” Charlie pointed out. The bots had patched them all up when they first arrived on the ship. They were more than qualified for the job, and were still active now in order to provide assistance to the Earth refugees as they needed it.

“Yeah, but I wanted you to do it,” It was blunt and commanding, but such was Callisto. “I need the delicate touch only human hands can manage,” He added, with a wink. Charlie rolled their eyes. It wasn’t that they didn’t want to do their job. Their time on the Shrengellum was limited, and there were other things they could be doing in preparation of their departure. 

“Fine,” Charlie conceded. “But let’s make it quick.”

They assessed the injury: Callisto’s skin was marred and blistered, no doubt from exposure to extreme heat and Charlie didn’t have to have witnessed the accident to know what had been the cause of it. 

“Magic,” Charlie muttered to themselves, as they began to treat the wound. With new weapons  and powers, Charlie realized it was only a matter of time before practice lead to an accident or two - such was the cost of learning. “You need to be more careful,” They instructed, though the lesson was already taught in the violent marks on Callisto’s skin. “Does it hurt?” Charlie questioned. The salve they put on should have offered some relief, but the burn looked thorough.

“Not much,” Callisto answered, hollowly. Charlie had a feeling he was downplaying the pain out of some need Callisto always had to appear tough and superior. 

“I can give you something to numb it,” Charlie offered.

“No,” Callisto declined. “But if you insist on doing something, you could kiss it.” The man  suggested. Their heart skipped a beat. 

“What?” The suggestion had felt random, and Charlie was trying to figure out what train of  thought had lead Callisto to it.

“Kiss it better?” Callisto repeated, getting cozily close to Charlie. Charlie stared back at him, realizing he was only teasing them. It wasn’t unlike Callisto to get a bit flirty with Charlie when they were patching him up. Somehow it still managed to catch them off guard now. They were certain Callisto only did it because he liked making Charlie flustered, and it was a sure fire way to do so. 

“No,” They replied, as assertive as Charlie could muster. 

“Please,” Callisto nearly begged. Charlie folded their arms stubbornly. “It hurts.”

“Ugh, fine!” They conceded. Their fingers traced along Callisto’s scarred ones, before elevating the hand to their lips. The first kiss was awkward and short, leaving Charlie to wonder why they were even doing this. It was humiliating. They knew obeying only made them a fool, but somehow they couldn’t help but give Callisto what he wanted. The next was more tender, letting their lips linger a moment longer before trailing along to the next knuckle. Eventually they found themselves oddly enjoying it.   
Callisto released a pleased sigh. Charlie’s eyes lifted to meet his, as their lips pulled away from his skin. “Well done, Charlie.” His eyelids were heavy over his dark eyes, which seemed almost black and shineless in this light, and a small, satisfied smile rested on his lips. The simple praise made goosebumps rise on Charlie’s skin. They felt compelled to do more for Callisto, in the hopes to hear it again, but Charlie resisted. 

They released their hold on Callisto’s hand. “All right, you’re all finished. You can go,” Charlie relayed. They turned away, but were quickly caught by a hand extended towards them. Charlie paused, out of curiosity mostly. 

“But I’m not done with you.” It was only the beginning of Charlie’s confusion as their eyes fell to see Callisto’s fingers teasing at the buttons of his pants. 

“What are you doing?” Charlie questioned, finding themselves entranced with the other man. They thought they had a pretty good idea of who Callisto was, and what sort of things he did. Yet he always managed to find ways to surprise Charlie.

“Do you want me to stop?” Callisto replied, the answer devoid of any hint. Charlie’s eyes flickered towards where Callisto’s fingers were, to his eyes and back. Slowly, they shook their head. Callisto breathed a laugh. He undid his pants, pulling them down and exposing his slender hips. A black tendril stood erect where Callisto’s genitals should have been. Charlie swallowed hard. The sight was alarming and peculiar, and yet they couldn’t seem to look away. He was leaning in, his eyes consumed by a darkness, so that they looked more like twin black holes than eyes and Callisto hardly seemed human anymore. A hand gently touched Charlie, fingers combing through their blond hair lovingly. “I need you to take care of me,” He whispered. The word “need” released a warm sensation throughout Charlie. To be needed, Charlie couldn’t think of a more wonderful thing to be. Their voice was seemingly lost in their throat. Instinct told them they needed to tell Callisto off. There couldn’t be sincerity in his actions, and even if there were, Charlie was sure it was breaking rules against fraternization. They remained silent, not resisting because despite all logic telling them they should, Charlie realized that wasn’t what they wanted. Curiosity consumed them, and they wanted to see how this would play out. There was a pressure from Callisto’s hand on Charlie’s head. Charlie obeyed, kneeling before him, in mock worship of this other being Callisto had become. Willingly, they let their lips fall open, and allowed Callisto to fill that space with darkness, so suffocatingly thick.    


Charlie’s eyes opened with a start, their heart pounding with excitement. They were left in darkness, save for the blurred pink circle glowing on the ceiling above. They blinked in their confusion, realizing they were alone and back in their room. It was only a dream. They should’ve realized it, but they had always been so gullible when it came to dreams. They supposed they should have been glad it wasn’t another nightmare, their first encounter with a demon haunting their sleep periodically ever since. Yet the dream had been troubling, if not odd. 

Not only because they had seen their friend in a not quite human state. It wasn’t hard for Charlie to imagine why Callisto had appeared to them as so otherworldly, given their newfound powers. Callisto was changing, in minor, but noticeable ways. They all were. What troubled them were their actions. Callisto would tease them and occasionally it was a bit flirtatious in nature, but Charlie knew he never meant anything by it, so why had he made a pass at Charlie in their dream? More importantly, why had they not protested when Callisto suggested they take things further? Why was it so enticing to see Callisto the way he was, halfway to something no longer human and in a compromising situation. Confusion rattled in their brain, but their own exhaustion kept them from dwelling on it too long. They longed for sleep again, they thought as their eyelids folded shut - or perhaps they only longed for returning to the dream that had been interrupted. Odd as it had been, it was a lot more pleasant than the things Charlie had been through recently. They had felt wanted, something that Charlie had not experienced for far too long. And perhaps, they had wanted Callisto too. 

Their hand slipped beneath the waistband of their pants and for once Charlie was thankful for the privacy separate rooms on the Shrengellum allowed.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Charlie found themselves with tired eyes staring at a green mass on their plate that they pushed around on their plate with half interest. The rest of the crew sat with them at the table, leaving one empty spot for Callisto, who no doubt was sleeping in, as per usual. There was chatter around them, but Charlie was only half aware of the story Marisol was part way through telling.

Their rest the night before had not gone undisturbed and Charlie could not stop thinking about the dream that they had awakened from. They had known Callisto for nearly over a year now and while they had not failed to recognize that Callisto was attractive, they never thought of it as anything more than similar to recognizing a flower as pleasant to look at. The thought had never crossed their mind before. Perhaps it was because Callisto always seemed busy hitting on other people, while Charlie had been busy not pursuing anyone at all. How could they think about dating when work kept them away from earth all the time? Maybe Marisol could work through it with her wife, but it seemed like a bit much to ask of a new relationship. Or perhaps that was just an excuse Charlie told themselves. Perhaps it did annoy Charlie a little bit when Callisto was flirting with someone he had just met.

“You are tired,” Carpenter observed. For someone who didn’t have human needs, Carpenter was always apt when it came to recognizing them in his human co workers. “Humans need to sleep, Charlie,” He reminded, as if Charlie had simply forgotten. 

“I know, Carpenter,” Charlie answered. “It was just an off night,” They reassured, hesitant to offer a more detailed explanation out of shame. Charlie hardly wanted to involve anyone else in their problems, particularly when their lack of sleep was thanks to a mixture of loneliness and desire. That’s all this had to be. When was the last time they had actually been with someone? Charlie was never the type to sleep around, and their last relationship had ended well before they had taken up this job with the UN. No wonder they were feeling a little desperate.

“I can speak to the Keeper about it. Perhaps he can help you,” Carpenter suggested. 

“No!” They insisted, a little too quickly. Carpenter’s gaze on them was too much to handle, so that Charlie felt compelled to meet it. It was strange how human the expressions Carpenter could get across sometimes. Sometimes Charlie entirely forgot he was an android. “It’s nothing. I-” Charlie sighed. They knew Carpenter was only trying to help. “The Keeper has done so much for us all. I don’t want to trouble him with something this trivial.” They explained. Whether or not Carpenter believed it, Charlie would not hang around long enough to find out, for as they looked past Carpenter, they noticed Callisto making his way over with a plate of green loaf. Charlie’s heart took off like a racehorse released from the gate. The newfound nervousness around Callisto was unexpected, and Charlie wished they knew how to act as if nothing had happened. Nothing  _ had _ happened. It was all only in Charlie’s head, but perhaps they felt an ounce of guilt over the dream, and more importantly, what they had done afterwards. They didn’t know how they were supposed to look him in the eye and have a perfectly normal breakfast innocent of their actions. “I have something I need to do. We can talk more later,” Charlie quickly excused themselves, much to the confusion of Carpenter.

Time slowed for a moment as Callisto’s eyes met their’s, his expression unreadable, but his gaze captivating. For a moment, Charlie thought he might say something, and perhaps they wished to speak, saying something that would reassure themselves that everything was normal between them and Callisto, but the moment passed them by, as did the long haired man. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that trope where one character helps another character aim as an excuse to get really close? yeah

The pistol sizzled with every touch of the trigger, releasing a bright light of energy that hurled down the shooting range, only to pass the target by. Charlie exhaled a long breath, trying to not let their frustration get the better of them. This wasn’t the first time they had fired a pistol, but these Zeleryn weapons were different from those on Earth, and arguably Charlie was never a perfect marksman with an iron pistol either. Fighting was never their style, and they had thought carrying a pistol was just a formality when they had first been hired on by the UN. They had never once thought they would need to use it, let alone be good at using it. 

“You missed,” They heard the voice comment from behind them. Charlie lowered their weapon before looking over their shoulder towards Callisto. 

“I’m not good at this. I wasn’t meant to do people harm,” Charlie relayed their frustration. This was quite literally the opposite of their job, not to mention, against Charlie’s own beliefs. They wanted to help people, not hurt them. 

“You almost killed me that one time,” Callisto pointed out, with a shrug. “Though I guess point stands or else you would have actually succeeded in doing so,” He joked. Charlie placed their face in their hand.

“It was an accident!” They insisted, still mortified by the incident. A moment of poor marksmanship had lead to Charlie setting the bomb off while Callisto was still standing in range of it. It wasn’t one of Charlie’s finest moments, but then again what was one to expect from a medic who had never fired a firearm at anything besides at a shooting range and expecting them to shoot the first alien any human came into contact with, who unfortunately had a taste for human flesh. It wasn’t exactly an ideal situation to put Charlie’s practice to the test and unfortunately, Callisto suffered for it. They had a feeling Callisto was never going to let them live it down.

Callisto laughed it off. Charlie turned their back on him in order to focus on the shooting range and the eye like target that stood at the end of it. They rose the pistol in preparation to fire.

“You’re not holding it right,” Callisto critiqued. Charlie threw him a look, but was surprised to see Callisto moving in closer. He positioned himself behind Charlie, covering Charlie’s hands with his own and surrounding Charlie with his warmth. “Hold your arms straight and up like this,” He guided. Charlie obeyed, letting Callisto move them at his will. They tried focusing on his words, but it proved difficult when Callisto was so close; a mock embrace, that admittedly felt pretty nice. Every word spoken was a breath that tickled pleasantly against their ear. “Look down the sight there and match it with your target. And then...shoot.” Charlie pulled the trigger, the ball of plasma shot towards the target, leaving a burned mark on one of the outer circles. “Hey! That was a lot better,” Callisto praised. Charlie gave him a sheepish smile.

“Looks like you’re still my teacher, after all. Funny how so much has changed since last year, and yet some things remain the same,” Charlie remarked. They reloaded the pistol, and then aimed again, this time without Callisto’s guidance. “I always wondered why you took me under your wing like that,” They commented, firing and hitting near the same spot again. It felt a little out of character for Callisto at the time, who always seemed to value himself over others. In all honesty, Charlie didn’t know how to handle the attention Callisto had given them at first, but admittedly he had helped them a lot in making their first trip out into space considerably less stressful than it could have been and so, they felt grateful towards him.

Callisto was quiet, leaving Charlie doubtful that Callisto was going to answer at all. And then he surprised them. “It’s…” Callisto released a long breath, as if he were still trying to decide what he wanted to say. “I needed to make myself valuable to the crew,” Callisto explained in short. He picked up one of the practice guns and looked it over, seemingly trying to occupy his hands as an excuse to not look Charlie in the eye as he went on; “I don’t know why Wellington decided to hire me. Maybe he was worried no one else would give me a chance and I would go back to my old ways. But I didn’t want to give him reason to change his mind. You, Marisol and Carpenter; you all had your obvious roles in the crew. What did an ex-con like me have to offer?” He lifted the pistol, looking down the sight as he aimed it at the range. “None of you had experience being in space, but I lived on Mars all my life. Being accustomed to space was the  _ one thing _ I had on all of you. And you? You were just the perfect excuse to prove it.” Callisto fired the gun, hitting the target with precision.

Charlie sighed, “And here I thought it was because you liked me,” They teased. Callisto gave a small laugh, his gun lowered as he looked at them.

“You should have seen how you looked when I first saw you in the waiting room. You looked so small and frightened.”

“Gee, thanks,” Charlie rolled their eyes. 

“No, it’s not like - Okay, I phrased that bad. I mean, you looked like you really needed… a friend?” The word seemed awkward for Callisto to say, and perhaps Charlie detected some doubt there in his voice. Charlie paused to look at Callisto again. 

“We are friends,” They assured him. 

Callisto refused to meet their eyes, focusing instead on the gun and the shooting range. “Yeah. I know,” He replied, but his words sounded noncommittal, almost as if he doubted their truth. They had all been through a lot together - experiences that no other humans would ever understand because they hadn’t been there bonding them together - yet somehow Callisto still acted as if they were nothing more than coworkers. Somehow despite the coldness, it made Charlie only want to be close to him all the more.

“Hey,” Charlie broke the silence. “Can you show me again how I’m supposed to stand?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Tiffany sighed, leaning into Gorbon’s many armed embrace. “I know you must soon leave. You have your people to return to,” She spoke, wistfully. “But if we could only have tonight, then you would make me the happiest woman on Earth.”

“Oh Tiffany. I have been nearly everywhere in the universe, but there is no one quite like you,” Gorbon replied, and leaned in to the passionate kiss he shared with his human lover.”

The voice read aloud. Charlie was half dazed and slowly coming to, so that it took them a moment to realize who was speaking, and doing so in dramaticized voices. Charlie rubbed their eye. Even without their glasses on, they spotted the dark shape in the corner of their room that could only have been Callisto. They put their glasses on for clarity, as if not being able to believe Callisto was in their room this morning, but given their recent dreams, Charlie had reason to be skeptical. 

“What are you doing?” They questioned with a yawn. 

“Reading,” Callisto answered. “Obviously.” Charlie blinked in disbelief and gave their head a little shake. Obviously the answer had not been the one they had been looking for. They needed reason for Callisto being there without invitation and poking through their stuff. Though given their experience with Callisto, none of it seemed surprising. 

“Interesting story you have here,” Callisto stated, lifting the book he had read the passage aloud from. Charlie was more than familiar with it. Across the Universe; a cheap romance novel Charlie had bought back on Earth just for something relaxing to read while traveling in space. They hadn’t known at the time it would be the last book they would have for awhile or else they probably would have chosen something of better quality. “So you prefer prose over pictures?”

“Give it back, Callisto,” Charlie spoke, extending a hand to reach and grab it, but Callisto pulled it out of their reach. 

“So, she ends up screwing the alien, right?” He asked, ignoring any signs of annoyance in Charlie. 

“Yes.” Charlie answered. Charlie had an ample amount of time to read through it more than once. The erotic scenes were hard to not notice, and Charlie would bashfully admit they were the pages that were most worn. 

“I guess I should have known you were into some weird stuff. It’s always the quiet ones,” Callisto teased, flashing Charlie that gapped tooth grin. 

“It’s not like that!” Charlie insisted, though they hardly knew why they were trying to deny it now. It wasn’t like Callisto had any right to judge them for having an odd kink or two. “It’s just a stupid novel. I was reading it as a lark. There’s not exactly a surplus of books in space.” They dismissed the accusations, but Callisto was seemingly enjoying every moment of taunting them. 

“I would have thought an egghead like you would have more refined tastes in literature.” Finally, he allowed Charlie to take the book back from him.

“Everyone has a guilty pleasure,” Charlie confessed, clutching the book close to their chest. Across the Universe was far from Shakespeare, but it was an entertaining read - for multiple reasons. 

“And your’s is alien erotica?” Callisto replied. Charlie hit him lightly on the shoulder with the book. “You didn’t deny it!” He then pointed out. Charlie ignored him, making their way towards the mirror to fix their blonde hair of bedhead. 

“Can you not come into my room while I’m asleep and rummage through my stuff? Like, is that something you can just not do in the future?” They spoke, while their eyes remained on their reflection in the mirror.

“Aww, come on Charlie!” Callisto moved to be standing behind them. “Don’t you miss it when we were all constantly in each other’s personal space? Those good old days?” 

Charlie breathed a laugh. They turned around to face Callisto, only now noticing how awfully close he was to them. “I don’t miss sharing the blow up mattress. It was definitely never intended for that many people to be sleeping on it at once.” This earned a laugh from Callisto in return. 

“It was kind of nice having someone to be close to, though,” Callisto pointed out. “Knowing you weren’t alone.”

“Yeah,” Charlie agreed, their voice gentle. Their eyes lifted to meet those of the taller man’s. Callisto could be difficult, and acted tough most of the time, but Charlie knew he had a soft side. Seeing it now felt strange to them. What had caused him to let his guard down in this moment? Alone together in Charlie’s room and while they were standing so close. All it would take was a step and standing on their toes, and Charlie could meet their lips with Callisto’s. Would he like that if Charlie kissed him then? Charlie had witnessed Callisto flirting before, and it was nothing like their conversation now. Yet somehow they couldn’t help but feel as if possibly Callisto might be longing for someone as well.

“We should...probably get on with our day already,” Charlie suggested, after an extended moment of silence. Was that disappointment that fell in Callisto’s face? He was a closed book when it came to more complex emotions. It was daunting, to say in the least. “We have a lot of work to do before we leave the Shrengellum.” 

“Always so focused on work,” Callisto remarked, with a huff. Charlie moved towards the closet before pausing.

“Um, a little privacy please.” Callisto rolled his eyes, but he did as Charlie asked and left the room. Charlie sighed, now alone. They wanted to imagine if they were just a little bit bolder, they would have stripped in front of Callisto, maybe even make a little show of it. Perhaps that wouldn’t make a difference, though. Perhaps it was only wishful thinking to hope Charlie could spark interest in Callisto by showing him just a little more of their body. 


	5. Chapter 5

Magic seemed highly improbable to Charlie, but something they had entertained the existence of in the past merely because it made life more interesting to believe. However, they were grown now and thought they had gotten a grasp on what was real and what wasn’t in the universe. Had their co workers not already showed signs of magical prowess after touching the stones the Keeper had told them would imbue them with power, Charlie would have been doubtful of it entirely. After all, they had yet to exemplify any changes in themselves and definitely didn’t feel any different either. When they looked in the mirror, they still saw themselves as they were; short and of an unassuming stature, with soft round features - hardly anyone to be feared. Hardly anyone that came across as extraordinary. The Keeper told them it would take practice and dedicated effort to unlock their powers, and it was that thought that kept Charlie working in hopes of achieving something in the way of magic.

They tried focusing on the small, wilting succulent. Charlie knew little to nothing about botany, knowing that plants needed to be watered and required sunshine, but that was it. The Keeper had assured them it wouldn’t matter. If they could revive a plant, it was a stepping stone to doing so on a person. Charlie breathed in slowly, trying to reach a level of focus akin to meditation. 

Somewhere else in the garden the others were practicing their newfound powers. Charlie could tell someone had made a major breakthrough due to the celebrations they were hearing. They ignored it, not wanting to let it distract them at the moment. They could tell they were onto something. They could feel it, something small and dim, resting just outside of their reach. A tiny cry for help, but they didn’t know how to answer.

“Charlie! Look!” Callisto called to them. Charlie’s attention unwillingly diverted from the plant, only to see Callisto’s mouth open, and a long, dark tendril slip out. Charlie swallowed hard, feeling color rush from their face. It was obvious Callisto was only teasing them, but not in the intended way it was affecting Charlie - Their mind having gone wild with possibilities. All thoughts of the plant were gone. 

“Oh, uh, wow,” Charlie stammered, desperately trying to remain calm, but they could feel a tightening in their pants. “That’s uh...Yeah I’m going to leave now. Bye.” It was better to make a hasty exit, they decided.

Callisto was cackling, no doubt pleased with the reaction he earned from Charlie. Charlie didn’t dare look back as they left the garden, embarrassed that such a little gesture could earn a major reaction from them. 

They retreated back towards the library, taking comfort in the quiet and the isolation. They couldn’t be around Callisto. Not right now, and certainly not when he was acting the way he was. There was much work to be done before they were all ready to leave the Shrengellum. Charlie couldn’t be hindered by letting Callisto distract them.

If they couldn’t practice their cantrips, then they would read about them. They found a suitable publication on the subject, thanks to one of the helper bots, and nestled down into a chair to read through it. All of this studying felt reminiscent of their time spent in school and pouring over scientific papers. It was odd how important that had felt at the time, to make near perfect scores on every test, and produce only the best essays. They had always been so worried about failure back then, they hardly had time to actually enjoy university life. Now the stakes were so much higher, yet Charlie couldn’t seem to find that same focus they possessed back then. They found themself losing their spot and reading the same sentence over and over again, and even when they finally were able to progress along the document, Charlie realized they were barely absorbing what they had just read. It wasn’t that the text was difficult - everything was translated to the best of the Keeper’s ability into a language the humans could understand - but it was far less interesting than the places Charlie’s mind kept wandering off to. 

They couldn’t stop thinking about him. About his long dark hair and his devilish grin. His unwavering and oftentimes boisterous confidence, and the unexpected soft timbre of his voice. They wondered what sounds he would make, what expressions would cross his handsome face while he was being pleased - what unconventional uses they could come up with for Callisto’s newfound powers. 

They imagined looking up at Callisto, pinned to the bed as his dark tendrils were wrapped taught against their wrists, pressing their body into the mattress. They were left naked, vulnerable and entirely at Callisto’s mercy. Would he be rough on Charlie? Or was Callisto secretly a sweet lover in bed? Charlie couldn’t decide which idea was more enticing.

They could feel eyes on them, the sensation suddenly pulling Charlie back to reality. The library was no place for such thoughts, nor was it a good time when there were better things to give their efforts to. Somewhat bashfully, Charlie observed their surroundings. When the others had joined them in the library, they hadn’t been aware, but now it was apparent they were no longer alone. Their eyes landed on Callisto, who, despite being seated at a table in the distance, had his eyes trained on Charlie. Charlie shifted slightly uncomfortable. Perhaps it was only paranoia, but they got the strange sense that something was trying to burrow it’s way into their mind, something Charlie had to actively fight against, and fight they did. These thoughts were private and they wouldn’t let whatever force was trying to work it out of them have it. Especially not when Charlie was having such self indulgent daydreams. The moment had passed as the force conceded, leaving Charlie wondering if they had imagined the sensation in the first place, out of shame - or maybe a small part of them had wanted Callisto to know, without the awkwardness of having to find the words to tell him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a failed detect thoughts, the castor gets insight into the target's emotional state; which means Callisto knows Charlie was mad horny in the library - but he knows books get their engine going.


	6. Chapter 6

They had woken up shaking. Every breath rattled against their chest harshly. Their hands pressed against their closed eyes, sealing them into the darkness. It wasn’t real. It wasn’t real. It wasn’t real. Instinct lied to them, surrounding them with a sense of fear. They were awake now and in their room Their singular room was small, but it felt like a large abyss of isolation. They craved the comfort of familiar company. Even just a heartbeat resting next to them would have been enough, but it was deep into the night. Charlie didn’t dare disturb the others’ rest, unable to justify it with their unfounded anxiety. 

They walked the quiet halls of the spaceship, wanting to get as far away from their bed as they could, as if the physical distance could space them away from the dream. They had spent enough time on the Schrengellum to be familiar with the way, yet the halls seemed twisted by their paranoia, fearing with each step they might encounter a demon. They knew it was absurd. There were no demons here; nothing that could hurt them. The more they walked didn’t seem to help, so they ducked into the next nearest room. 

The garden, which was usually bright with artificial sunlight, was now in night mode, and many of the creatures that inhabited it were quiet and still with sleep, save for some sort of nocturnal bug that hummed out a tune. Charlie released a breath, finding a spot on the grass for themselves, and trying to focus on their breathing, like they had while working on magic. Their breaths were short and rough, but after a few attempts, they started to even out again. 

Charlie jumped as a shadow moved. It was too large to be one of the birds Charlie had seen in the garden during day time. A reach towards a holster that wasn’t there - they were in the clothes they slept in. They never thought they would actually wish to have a weapon on hand, but it felt a better option than being entirely unable to defend themselves.

“Relax. It’s just me,” Callisto spoke. Charlie’s heart was still racing, but they took comfort knowing it was a friend and not a foe.

“What are you doing here?”

“I could ask the same of you,” Callisto replied, defensively. Charlie was caught off by it. They had thought they were friends, trusted in their friendship, yet still Callisto had moments like these of pushing against them. 

“I..” Charlie cut off. Their throat tightened. Their reasons felt pathetic. It had just been a bad dream, nothing more. And yet, their mouth felt dry, and when they tried to speak, the words clung to their tongue heavily, making it impossible to dictate what they wanted to say effectively. “It was the Heidelberg.” They tried their best to explain it, but it was far from efficient. However, Callisto nodded, somehow understanding anyway. 

“Yeah,” He spoke, sparing Charlie from having to elaborate when speaking was clearly distressing them in that moment. 

“I wish it hadn’t happened,” Their voice shook. When they had said they were afraid of space, they meant they worried about suit breeches, about the unlivable conditions space existed in. An accident could mean death for any space traveler. Accidents were rare, and though space travel still made Charlie nervous, they had gotten to a point where they realized they were over hyping the dangers and reality was the chances of a fatal accident occurring were slim. But now, they could add monsters to the long list of reasons to be afraid. Beings that could and have been on the ship Charlie was traveling on, and who wanted to hurt Charlie. Now being afraid of space didn’t sound so silly anymore. “I wish I hadn’t taken this stupid job with the UN in the first place,” Charlie admitted. This seemed to surprise Callisto. “I didn’t ask for this! I’ve always been so careful to not hurt others, and now I’m a fucking refugee of Earth and somewhere out in the middle of nowhere in space, where some holographic alien tells me I have to fight those demons or else  _ everyone _ on Earth is gonna die! And I just-!” Charlie’s chest quaked with the sob that escaped from them. “I...It’s so selfish of me! To want to turn my back on all those people who need me and all because of what? Because I’m scared?”

Callisto looked unsure of what to do, but he reached out and gave Charlie’s arm an awkward pat. Charlie looked back at him, round cheeks glazed by tears. “Um. Sorry,” Callisto spoke. “I don’t really know how to..” He broke off. Charlie sniffed, rubbing the sleeve of their shirt against their face in attempt to dry it. 

“It’s okay. I just..” They moved, bringing their knees towards their chest and wrapping their arms around them, holding themselves together. They hadn’t realized how upset they had been about it all. What they were expected to do now was vastly different from what they had signed on for. They were supposed to be mending wounds, not fighting wars. But at this point, they didn’t have a choice, because turning their back was something they could never live with, and they knew that. Charlie sighed. “I miss Earth. I wish I was back home...living my boring old life.” They confessed, with a shrug. 

“I don’t think you’re boring,” Callisto stated, after a pause. Every word he spoke sounded as if he were trying to tread carefully.

“Compared to you?” Charlie pointed out. “I don’t think so.”

“Okay, but that isn’t a bad thing. My life hasn’t been so great, Charlie,” Callisto pointed out. Charlie had come to realize that excitement didn’t always mean a good thing. 

“I’ve never even smoked weed before.” They said, knowing that despite how pointless of an argument this would be to win, that they desperately wanted to do so.

“You never-!?” He gasped dramatically. It was as if Charlie had told him they never breathed air before. “Okay, first thing we are going to do when we get back is get high together.” Callisto stated, determined. Charlie laughed lightly, before their face fell some.

“ _ If _ we get back,” They said, somberly. Callisto paused a moment.

“We’re going to make it back, and when we do, we’ll be heroes,” Callisto said. He wrapped an arm around Charlie’s shoulder, giving them a squeeze. Charlie looked up at him warmly. “And we’re going to get you some goddamn weed.” They laughed lightly and leaned into the touch, resting their forehead into the crook of Callisto’s neck. 

“Thank you,” they spoke. “And you claimed you didn’t know how to comfort me.” They teased. 

“Maybe you’ve been teaching me things too,” Callisto replied, gently. The thought comforted Charlie. If they could ever have an impact on the world, they wanted to make it a better place. Maybe changing the entire world was too high of a standard, but if Charlie could impact Callisto’s life for the better, than that was enough.


	7. Chapter 7

The Shrengellum had much to offer in the way of knowledge, but the one thing that had fascinated Charlie the most was the Zeleryn’s advanced understanding of medicine. They had been studying papers written on the matter of gene therapy in attempt to understand how the Keeper was able to heal them all so quickly - and in hopes of bringing something important back home with them. 

Last they remembered, they had left their studying material in the medbay. They headed to that section of the ship. Surprise found them when they opened the door to see Callisto inside. He was working diligently with his back facing towards the door. 

“Are you okay?” Charlie questioned as they moved in closer to get a better look. Callisto looked up from his work, a smile filling his face as he recognized them. 

“Charlie! Perfect timing.” Charlie caught a glimpse of Callisto’s hand, resting on the counter and blistered - no doubt from misuse of a fire spell. He had been trying with little success to bandage it, though Charlie gave him credit for the effort. It was hard to properly wrap one’s own hand, particularly when stuck using your non dominant hand. 

Now that Charlie was here, Callisto was quick to let them take over. He propped himself up on the counter and extended the hurt hand towards Charlie. The irony of the situation was not lost on them. There was a feeling of deja vu, only Charlie knew they hadn’t experienced it before, not in person. The likeness this bore to a dream Charlie had not too long ago was uncanny, which left Charlie feeling on edge. 

“I’m in agony! I need you to  _ relieve _ me!” Callisto said, dramatically. The words sent a reaction through Charlie, feeling like their insides were made of fire. Maybe they were just a bit turned on, a bit tempted to make a pass at Callisto, since he was so clearly inviting it. But it was only a joke. They had no illusions about this situation. They knew it wouldn’t end the same way their dream had. Double entendre or not, Charlie knew Callisto didn’t mean it that way. This wasn’t flirting. It was all just a game to Callisto, and that was what pissed Charlie off the most. 

“Be quiet and be still,” Charlie ordered. They tried to ignore him and focus on the work instead. They tightened their hold on Callisto’s arm so that it would probably be a bit uncomfortable for Callisto to assert their point about not moving. They just needed to get through this already. 

“Ooo I like it when you’re a bit rough with me,” Callisto winked and laughed. Charlie quickly pulled away, looking at the other man with fire in their eyes.

“I’m not kidding, Callisto,” They warned.

“What’s gotten into you?” Callisto questioned, though he seemed more annoyed than concerned. He wasn’t the only one who was annoyed. “I mean you can be moody, but this…”

“I just need you to be serious for like two seconds, is that too much to ask for?” Charlie’s patience was strained, which was rare. They could have attitude, but this wasn’t their usual lighthearted sarcasm.

“C’mon Charlieeee,” Callisto teased, either failing to recognize or ignoring all signs that Charlie wanted him to stop. He lounged across the counter seductively. “Plaaay with meee!”

“If you’re going to act this way, then fix it yourself!” Charlie tossed the roll of bandages at Callisto, before promptly turning heel and leaving Callisto behind in the room.

Their heart was still pounding against their chest once they were on the other side of the door. Callisto had only been teasing them. It was how he had often acted, particularly towards Charlie, but the joke had felt cruel. The punchline being that Callisto could ever want Charlie, that the thought was laughable - it hit a tender spot when Charlie couldn’t help the way they wanted Callisto. Charlie released a breath, finally finding the ability to calm themselves again. 

They rubbed their eyes beneath their glasses. The way they had acted had been unprofessional, even if Callisto had started it. It wasn’t like their job had never been challenging before, or that patients had made keeping good bedside manners difficult in the past. Of course Callisto had no idea what he had been doing. His intentions could not have been insidious when he had no idea how Charlie felt about him. They shouldn’t have acted the way they had. They shouldn’t have lost their patience, but they weren’t jumping at the opportunity to head back into the room and apologize to Callisto either.

They craved solitude for the rest of the day. No doubt the others had realized Callisto and them had gotten into an argument about something, but no one pried. Charlie could be sensitive, and were often open about their emotions. They could be frustrated, or upset, but anger was rare for them. Maybe because of that the others thought it best not to disturb them. Instead, they focused their time on meditation, accompanying their little dying succulent in the garden, which they had yet to figure out how to heal.

Unlocking their powers was just another thing on a long list to be completed by the end of their stay on the Shrengellum. Constant failure so far made Charlie doubt they had the same powers their coworkers had. Maybe they weren’t like the others. Maybe they were an outlier and the stones had no affect on them. They always feared they were an unremarkable person, often too afraid to take risks, so that they always played it safe. Perhaps their lack of magic proved it.

Their efforts now were fruitless and it took strength for Charlie to not allow that to frustrate them. They could have used a win right now. It was hard to focus on the plant’s life essence when inside Charlie was left in turmoil. Though that seemed to be a common theme for them lately, not being able to focus for one reason or another, all excuses being traced back to that devilishly handsome man they called their co worker. 

“Hey, can I join you?” Charlie heard Callisto speak. They left their eyes closed, not needing to see Callisto to know it was him. 

“Go away,” They said, calmly. 

“Charlie, please…” Despite the lack of invitation, Callisto took a seat in the grass across from them anyway. An eye peeled open to peak at the other man. Charlie released a breath of annoyance. “I just need you to hear me out,”

“Callisto, I need to focus on what we’re actually here to do,” Charlie replied, opening their eyes fully and looking at him. Callisto didn’t budge, and Charlie was quick to give in to him with a huff. “Make it quick.”

“I think I...really pissed you off earlier? I was just having fun. I didn’t mean to...take things too far,” Callisto struggled with each word. “I’m….” He broke off. Charlie hadn’t heard many apologies from the other man, but they appreciated the effort now.

“Yeah,” Charlie released a breath, knowing what he meant and sparing Callisto from making him say it. Their eyes landed on Callisto’s hand, which had been left for him alone to try to wrap up. It was roughly done and most likely wouldn’t do much to ward off infection similar to if it hadn’t been bandaged at all. “Here. Give me that,” Charlie offered, reaching towards his hand to finish the job now. Callisto allowed them to take his hand in their own. Charlie undid the half assed attempt before starting over. There was silence.

“I like spending time with you,” Callisto confessed. Charlie paused in their wrapping to look up at him. It was unexpected, but brought some comfort to hear. “I just...don’t always know how to show that.” Charlie scoffed, but resumed their work. 

“You haven’t had a lot of friends, have you?”

“No. Not really,” Callisto breathed a laugh, but there was a sadness behind his voice. 

“Sounds like a lonely life,” Charlie commented, tenderly. They rubbed their thumb gently against Callisto’s hand. Callisto threw them a look. 

“Friends didn’t mix well with my life, okay?” There was a bite to his words, but it was a last ditch effort at being defensive. Charlie looked at him with sympathy. There were a lot of holes in what Charlie knew about Callisto’s past, but they understood that the people in Callisto’s life had given him little reason to trust them. Between being abandoned at a young age and working with hardened criminals who no doubt would stab him in the back for power, it wasn’t hard for Charlie to imagine why Callisto had become so distrustful of others. 

“There must have been someone?” Charlie asked, mostly out of their own concern. It made their heart ache to think Callisto had only ever been alone. Callisto released a long breath. 

“I guess there was Doc. They were probably the only person I was ever close to.”

“Do you miss them?” Charlie asked. Callisto thought about it for a moment. 

“Yeah. I think,” Callisto spoke. 

“You think?” It seemed an oddly passive answer for something that shouldn’t have been. They could tell Callisto didn’t want to be forthright about the answer, though, for he threw them a look upon their questioning.

“Yeah it’s… I don’t know. The last time I saw them wasn’t great. It was when I was arrested. We 

got seperated. I never found out if Doc got away. If they’re okay right now...” There was regret in his voice. It left Charlie with the feeling that they were hearing something significant. Charlie listened with an intensity to match the words Callisto was speaking, partially out of their own surprise. The way Callisto spoke about Doc - it made Charlie wonder if Callisto would sound the same talking about the crew, or if it was unique to Doc only. The thought that Doc could be important to Callisto made Charlie’s heart twitch in a way they didn’t like, but couldn’t seem to help. Doc wasn’t even in Callisto’s life anymore, so they had no reason to be jealous. Besides, this was evidence that Callisto could care about others - and that was good. 

“You remind me a lot of them.” These words sparked a reaction in Charlie, their heart fluttering in their chest. Callisto spoke so fondly of Doc, Charlie wasn’t sure how they were supposed to process a comparison like that - if Callisto was trying to tell them something.

“O-Oh,” Charlie stuttered. “How so?” They knew it was a dangerous question to ask, but couldn’t help their curiosity fueled by a small hope that perhaps they meant something to Callisto.

“I mean like, short nonbinary doctor with glasses,” Callisto explained. Charlie laughed, mostly at themselves for the conclusion they had been so quick to jump to. Their eyes fell to the hand they were holding gently between theirs, focusing on securing the bandage.

“So...you’ve got a type?” It was obvious Callisto hadn’t been expecting this to inspire some playful banter, for he seemed caught off guard for a moment. Charlie couldn’t help but release a laugh, for once not being the one who was teased. 

It took a moment for Callisto to collect himself enough to concoct a comeback. “You have a lot of nerve to talk about having a type!” Charlie laughed and it was genuine. They found themselves staring at him, still holding his hand between their palms despite having finished bandaging it by now. It occurred to them that Callisto hadn’t tried to deny the playful accusation, but rather, tried to change the subject. They could be reading into it too much, though. Charlie had been the one to joke in the first place, even if their humor was rooted in truth. 

“Charlie…” Callisto had finally brought attention to the fact that Charlie had been holding his hand for no discernible reason. The touch felt unnaturally warm, but not in a way that was unpleasant. Embarrassed, Charlie pulled away.

“I, umm, sorry,” Color tinted their cheeks, but it seemed they had been mistaken about what Callisto meant. They watched as Callisto tugged at the bandaging Charlie had just secured. “Hey! I just fixed that!” Charlie protested. The cloth fell away, exposing the skin of Callisto’s hand. The long haired man held up his hand, the one which had been marred by burns this morning, but was now curiously smooth. “What?” they voiced their confusion. Charlie stared at it, their brow furrowing as they wondered if they had only imagined the damage earlier, it being the only sound reasoning for what they were seeing now. 

“Charlie, don’t you see?” Callisto spoke then. “You healed me.” They reached for Callisto’s hand, running their fingers over soft skin, free of any hint of recent trauma. It was odd and wonderful. Having relied on equipment that only aided in the body’s natural healing process, to this - instant recovery. It was just like magic, because it was. They looked with wonder at their own hands. They didn’t look any different, but Charlie felt different. All their life, they had been fighting a constant feeling of hopelessness, that despite all efforts, their impact could only ever be minor in comparison to the greater forces that acted against them. For once, Charlie felt powerful. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where the sex happens

Odd that not more than a week ago, Charlie had been on the Aglo, stressing about whether or not the little ship that was hardly meant to travel this deep in space would make it in one piece, or if the crew aboard would survive the journey long enough to find the source of the signal. It felt like a lifetime ago, like it had happened to someone else entirely. Charlie never imagined they could get comfortable someplace that wasn’t home, but the Shrengellum had that effect on them. The peace they had felt on the Shrengellum was coming to an end, though, with the looming sense that they couldn’t stay forever. Now the time had finally come, and with the crew’s next wake, they would begin their journey back home once more. What waited for them all then, Charlie feared the most, and it was that anxiety that kept them up well into the late hours, while their coworkers were getting much needed sleep. Charlie remained in the common room, quietly pouring over books they had borrowed from the library. Their eyes were glazing over as they stared at the page before them, too tired to properly focus, but knowing if they returned to bed, they would be left staring at the ceiling, the loudness of their thoughts in their head keeping them up, so they might as well try to be productive in their lack of sleep.

“Hey, you’re still up.” Charlie blinked in confusion as the gentle voice disrupted their thoughts. They had thought everyone else had been in bed, but Callisto standing in front of them now proved them wrong.

“Can’t sleep,” Charlie confessed. They released a breath, their eyes falling back to the opened book before them without reading the words. “I keep looking over everything, hoping I didn’t miss something important.” Callisto moved in closer, taking a seat beside them. “We could spend an eternity here and still not make a dent on the wealth of information there is to learn. Unfortunately, we don’t have an eternity. We need to go back to Earth, before it’s too late. But when we do…” Charlie broke off. 

“Yeah,” Callisto’s face twisted into a pained smile. It unsettled Charlie to see Callisto’s confidence wavering, even just for the moment. It wasn’t odd for Charlie to worry. Their mind was always troubled with one thing or another. But seeing it also bother Callisto meant this wasn’t just Charlie letting their fear get the best of them. Perhaps Callisto sensed this disturbance in Charlie, for he seemed to try to make up for it in the next moment. “We’ve all improved since we got here,” Callisto tried, encouragingly. “You can finally shoot a gun for one thing, thank god,” Callisto teased. Charlie breathed a small laugh, thankful for Callisto’s humor in a moment like this. 

“But will it be enough?” Charlie voiced their concerns. They couldn’t deny that they were all leaving the Shrengellum different people as they had been when they arrived, but would any of their efforts even matter when it came time to fight the demons. In the past, it had taken so much effort, and they had only been fighting one at a time. It made Charlie worry about what it would be like to be facing multiple monsters, and what they had to lose in the process.

“You’ve done enough.” Callisto reassured. His hands encased the book and with minimal effort, Charlie allowed him to take it from them. Charlie was quiet, not sure if they believed him. They released a breath. Only time would tell, they supposed. 

“What are you doing up?” Charlie turned the question back on him, looking for a change in subject.

“Couldn’t sleep either,” Callisto answered. He exhaled. “I could use a distraction.” A distraction sounded nice right about now. Something that could take their mind off of agonizing about what has yet to come and just allow themselves to be happy for the moment. Charlie couldn’t help the answer their mind jumped to. With what was waiting for them upon returning to earth, Charlie imagined they weren’t the only one feeling a bit stressed - and humans had a very clever way of relieving stress. 

Charlie repositioned, lounging in a way in which they hoped it better showed off their body. They struggled, trying to figure out how to be smooth about it. Wanting to come across as charismatic and charming, and not over eager, but their emotions were getting the better of them. It had been so long, but not only was Charlie so starved of physical affection, it had been so long since they last felt interested in anyone. “I...We could, um..” Their mouth opened, but they quickly cowered once more. Callisto’s attention was caught, nonetheless.

“What?” He asked, seeming particularly interested in whatever Charlie had to say. Charlie admitted they had a hard time at reading signals, but they had a feeling Callisto was trying to convey something, almost as if Callisto was hoping for Charlie to say something in particular. They weren’t used to being the one who took action, though, particularly in relationships. It left them lacking the confidence to do so now.

And then they felt it again. That odd force inside of their mind, twisting itself in. Charlie met with Callisto’s eyes, which peered at them with an intensity. It was then that Charlie realized maybe it hadn’t been just paranoia. Something was trying to get information from Charlie’s mind, and that something could only be Callisto. This time, Charlie allowed the force in. More than allow. They thought about Callisto, and the strange new feelings they felt towards him. And once they started to think of it, the rest came pouring out like water from a broken dam. They thought about the dream that had started it, and every daydream they’ve had about the man since. Everything that had distracted their mind in the past week, they brought to their front of their mind, hoping their thoughts would be loud enough for Callisto to hear. When they were done, it felt like a weight had been lifted from their shoulders. 

“Oh,” Callisto spoke. Charlie couldn’t meet his eyes, embarrassed while relieved about having shared it with Callisto. They wondered if they had made a huge mistake. Though they could be dead by next week, so if Callisto hated them now, Charlie supposed they wouldn’t have to worry about it for long. Callisto gave a small, nervous laugh. “I, um-” 

“Callisto, I’m sorry,” Charlie cut him off. They could feel a nervous energy seeping through their hands so that it was hard to keep them steady. It was obvious they had overshared. They could have simplified what they wanted to tell Callisto without being weird about how much detail they had gotten into. “I’m just being weird.” Charlie made the excuse for their behavior. “It’s just...been awhile for me” They confessed, sheepishly. 

Callisto laughed lightly, shaking his head. “I was going to say, I could use a little more practice with my powers. You know, really perfect those fine motor skills with them...if you wanted to help me?” Callisto finished. Charlie looked at him, his dark eyes soft, a smile on his lips. It took them a moment to realize what Callisto was saying - what he was suggesting. 

“What?” They looked between his twin dark eyes. They had been so determined that Callisto would reject them, that he would be appalled by Charlie’s odd fantasies about him, so that now that Callisto’s answer wasn’t an immediate rejection, Charlie didn’t know what to think. 

Callisto moved in closer, determined to make Charlie see. “Let someone else take care of you for once,” He uttered. Charlie felt a pressure on their leg, extending up towards their groin and rubbing gently against it. Their eyes fell to see a dark tendril petting them over their pants. A small whimper crossed their lips and they could tell their cheeks were bright with color. 

“Y-you want to - ?” Charlie stuttered in disbelief. 

“Yes,” Callisto answered, without letting them finish.The tendril retracted briefly, and Charlie mourned it’s absence. “Do you?”

“Yes!” Charlie hissed, desperate to be touched again. 

Their heart fluttered in their chest as they had lead the way back to their room, stealing a peek behind them to ensure Callisto was still following. It was far from Charlie’s first time, yet it invoked the same feelings of excitement and nervousness they had felt during their youth. Their hand extended, reaching for Callisto’s. His hand filled theirs, and together, they entered the room. Charlie reclined on the bed, tugging at Callisto’s hand, encouraging him to join them. His body felt warm as it rested on their’s, and his face hovered just above their’s with a grin twitching at his lips. Charlie smiled back, admiring the man. They cupped his unshaved face, their thumb stroking along his stubble. 

They leaned up, Callisto meeting them halfway as their lips met in a slow, shallow kiss, as if testing the waters. Charlie moaned softly, pleased with such simple contact after a long spell of nothing. His facial hair tickled against their face as their kisses progressively deepened. Callisto’s nose accidentally nudged into Charlie’s frames in his enthusiasm. Charlie pulled away with a sheepish laugh, before removing them from their face and setting them safely aside on the nightstand. They settled themselves in close to Callisto again, catching his lips on their’s once more.

Charlie’s arms snaked around the back of Callisto’s neck. They freed Callisto’s hair from it’s tie, fingers running through it as it fell loosely across his shoulders. Charlie admitted they always kinda liked it when Callisto wore his hair down, but it was a rarely given sight. Now his hair was Charlie’s to touch and play with.

Callisto’s fingers found their way beneath Charlie’s shirt, tugging lightly at the hem. “Is this okay?” Callisto asked, sensitive to Charlie’s comfort.

“Yes,” Charlie hissed.

“You just always seemed like a never nude to me and it’s okay if you’d prefer to keep it on,” Callisto reassured.

“Everyone seems like a never nude compared to you,” Charlie answered, witfully. “Sometimes I can’t even tell if it’s a fashion choice or that you’ve just forgotten to put clothes on.” Callisto laughed.

“You’re so mean.” He leaned in to kiss them, Charlie welcoming his lips on their own with a moan. They aided Callisto in the removal of their shirt, feeling goosebumps rise along their skin where Callisto’s fingers traced over them. Craving the feeling of Callisto’s skin against their own, Charlie tugged the collar of Callisto’s shirt, pulling it over his head and discarding it on the ground. 

They pressed a hand against Callisto’s shoulder and with the slightest pressure, Charlie shifted him so that they were now on top. Charlie mapped a trail of kisses down his chest, Callisto’s hands in their hair, guiding them on their journey. They listened as his breaths got shorter the closer Charlie progressed to more sensitive skin. The palm of their hand pressed to the obvious swell in Callisto’s pants, rubbing in circular motions against it. A moan purred from Callisto, encouragingly. 

“Would you like me to take these off?” Charlie asked, looking up at the man. Callisto breathed a laugh and nodded. Charlie undid the zipper on Callisto’s pants, and eagerly Callisto worked them down his thighs, kicking them off. Their fingers traced along the insides of Callisto’s thighs, parting his legs and allowing them for space as they moved in closer. A hand rested on Charlie’s head affectionately as Charlie hovered above Callisto’s erection, flashing Callisto a smile. The Martian looked back, eyelids heavy over his dark eyes. 

“Please…” He uttered. Eager to give Callisto what he wanted, Charlie hardly had the patience to tease him further. Their fingers wrapped around the base of his cock and Charlie leaned in, pressing a kiss to the head of it. Their tongue parted their lips, and lapped gently at Callisto’s slit. “Ah fuck Charlie!” They heard Callisto whisper. Charlie barely gave him time to get used to it before they began to take in the rest of his length. Their tongue dragged against his shaft as they pulled him nearly out and bowed their head back down again, repeating this ritual as they fell into a rhythm. Responsively, Callisto’s fingers dug into their golden hair as his head fell back with pleasure. 

“Ch-Charlie!” The word was softly spoken, but with an urgency. Charlie had a feeling Callisto was close and this was a warning, but they faithfully continued to work at Callisto’s hardened muscle with their mouth. “Charlie, Ah!” He cried out, and Charlie felt it - A thick warm liquid pouring over their tongue. It was salty, but strangely almost metallic, familiar yet different in any way Charlie knew it to taste like. However, it was not unpleasant, and as they sat up, Charlie swallowed the load. Callisto was still left gasping for breath as his body relaxed on the bed next to them. Charlie rested a hand comfortingly on his shaking chest.

“Good?” They asked. He seemed to have enjoyed it, but Charlie craved positive feedback. Callisto’s hand returned to Charlie’s hair, fingers twisting between honey colored curls. 

“C’mere,” He said. Charlie obeyed, happily matching their lips with Callisto’s. Their face turned as their lips parted, making room in their mouth for Callisto’s tongue as it waltzed with their own. Callisto groaned, pulling away for a moment.

“Oh that’s uh..” He remarked.

“Yeah, I thought so too,” Charlie replied, with a small laugh. So it wasn’t just them that thought it tasted a little different. Must have had something to do with all the foreign substances that made up their foods. Callisto’s hand rested affectionately on Charlie’s cheek.

“It was very good,” His thumb dragged over Charlie’s lower lip. “I always thought you had pretty lips. I had no idea what you could do with them.” Charlie could feel the heat in their face, bashful at such simple praise. They thanked him with a long and wet kiss, which turned into a series of smaller, yet needy kisses.

“Mmmmh,” Callisto moaned into their lips, almost reluctant to pull away in order to speak. His hands rested gently on Charlie’s sides, guiding them as they turned over, Charlie beneath Callisto once again. “Your turn,” He whispered, pulling at Charlie’s pants. Charlie assisted in their removal, letting their now bare legs brush against either side of Callisto’s hips.

“Show me how you do that one spell,” Charlie prompted, unable to meet Callisto’s eyes for how self indulgent the request was. They wondered if Callisto had been sincere when he had offered it earlier. Charlie had hoped so. Not that regular sex with Callisto would fail to be more than satisfactory, but Charlie was curious. How would it even work? Or if it could? 

“This one?” Much to Charlie’s pleasant surprise, Callisto summoned a tendril. He guided it to stroke along Charlie’s skin, starting with a gentle touch at Charlie’s lips, down to their sternum and across their stomach. The texture of the tendril was surprisingly moist, leaving their skin feeling wet as it passed along it, almost as if it were secreting some sort of ooze. The alien like quality of it only added to Charlie’s excitement. It was so unusual and different, and almost seemed wrong, but they couldn’t help how much they actually liked it. Then Callisto summoned more, tendrils crawled over Charlie’s arms, along the insides of their thighs. The medic hissed in pleasure at the gentle touch. Charlie was more than adequately aroused at this point, and now that Callisto was seemingly comfortable with his control over the tendrils, he took attention to the parts of Charlie that were begging to be touched. One of the tendrils curled against Charlie’s arousal. Callisto’s eyes remained carefully focused on them, and Charlie appreciated the effort Callisto put forth to make sure he didn’t end up accidentally hurting them in the process. The tendril began to move, stimulating them with every gentle stroke. Charlie’s eyes closed and their mouth fell agape with silent pleasure.

“Do you want more?” He asked.  
“Yes,” Charlie purred. Callisto pulled them closer, parting their legs further for better access. He summoned another tendril and placed it at Charlie’s entrance. Charlie gasped, feeling the wet cold texture of the foreign object against them, and anticipating it’s penetration. Callisto’s hand slide into their’s, offering support. 

“Are you sure you can handle it?” He asked. Charlie nodded in silence, trying to steady their breathing, but it was proving difficult when everything Callisto was doing to them felt so overwhelmingly good and they weren’t sure how long they were going to last. They felt the pressure of the tendril as it pressed in slowly, Charlie gasping nonetheless. They squeezed tightly unto Callisto’s hand in response. “Is that okay?” They heard Callisto considerately ask. Charlie was left breathless, but nodded slowly. They could feel the tentacle twisting around inside of them, feeling around until it hit the sweet spot. Charlie moaned, loud and long, melting into the touch. Encouraged by finding what pleased them, Callisto continued to work at that spot, orchestrating the tendrils to work in harmony; one at their front, the other at their back. 

Charlie reached for his face, smashing their lips to his carelessly in their desperation. It was a vain effort at to distract themselves in attempt to last longer. They focused on Callisto’s lips, how soft and wet they were, the gentle brush of facial hair against their own smooth face. They let their lips linger with every kiss, their breaths heavy and long. “Hng!” They gasped, lips pulling from Callisto’s involuntarily as despite all efforts, they could not prolong their climax forever. Charlie held close to Callisto, riding out their orgasm, feeling the hot wet mess they made between their touching bodies. 

They were left dazed once it was all over. Charlie took a moment to lay there, drinking in the sensations their body had just experienced, even now in the absence of the tendrils. An eye peeled open, spotting Callisto laying next to them. He was admiring them, a hand gently contouring the shape of their body. “Was that satisfactory?” He asked.

“Mmmhmmm,” Was all Charlie could manage to answer. Their heart still danced in their chest, but was slowly returning to normal. Charlie’s hand traced lightly at the crook of Callisto’s neck before guiding him down, pressing their lips to his in a slow but meaningful kiss. They held their face close to his once their lips parted once more. Their voice drowsy, drunk off of chemicals released in their brain. “You’re beautiful” They complimented. Callisto rolled his eyes.

“I know you only like me for my weird alien body.” He said it like a joke, but Charlie took it with sincerity. 

Charlie shook their head. “No. I’ve always thought it,” They insisted, still admiring the handsome long haired man. “From the moment we first met.” Their eyes shined with admiration. “And then you opened your mouth.” Callisto breathed a laugh.

“Should’ve kept it shut if it meant I could’ve had this with you sooner,” He replied. A smile pulled at Charlie’s lips, looking into the other man’s eyes. They nuzzled in closer to him.

  
  


The room was silent, besides the hum of distant machines and the breathing of the man that rested next to them. Charlie’s eyes were closed as they allowed themselves to enjoy being in the moment, and being so close to someone for the first time in a while. It was peaceful, like the sun coming out after a storm and warming the earth with it’s rays. Charlie could feel themself drifting off, when a sudden shift in the bed roused them again. Eyes opened with curiosity, spotting the long haired man as he collected his clothes from the ground - no doubt trying to make a quiet exit while he thought Charlie was asleep. 

“Won’t you stay?” Charlie voiced the offer, their voice groggy. Callisto paused, in the midst of working his pants up his waist. Charlie propped themselves up by their elbow, looking towards him expectantly. Admittedly, they were a bit hurt Callisto was trying to sneak out on them, but they couldn’t say they were surprised. This was new and different, and Charlie was sure Callisto was still trying to figure out his feelings, just as Charlie was, and they knew Callisto by now, always the evasive type. He’d rather leave before letting someone hurt him. Or maybe they had been mistaken and they had meant nothing to Callisto at all. Charlie’s insides twisted with the thought that Callisto had only used them, but they didn’t let their expression betray such thoughts, because they wanted to trust Callisto. 

“I’d like it if you would,” Charlie added. It seemed to be the magic words as Callisto returned to the bed then. Charlie welcomed the man back to bed by encasing their arms around him, the front of their body pressed to his back, and their face resting in his dark hair. They exhaled peacefully at how wonderful it felt to be so close to Callisto in that moment. Their fingers traced along his arms lovingly as they held him. “You shouldn’t have to be alone,” They spoke. Especially not in a time like this. Not when the next week could bring death to the world they knew and loved. Even if they lost everything. No one should have to go through it all alone. “And I don’t mean like this either,” Charlie added, though maybe just having had sex with Callisto muddled that translation a bit. “Though, I kinda like being this for you,” They sheepishly admitted a moment later. After all the time spent thinking about Callisto, why had it come so unexpectedly to them that they would actually enjoy copulating with Callisto? Or that it would leave them craving even more?

“I need friends,” Callisto spoke, clarifying what Charlie was trying to say. “I know. I’m trying,” Callisto reassured Charlie. “But the more I find myself liking you guys, the more I am scared that someday this will all change.” Charlie was quiet for a moment, respectful of this rare moment of Callisto opening up to them. It felt fragile, as if the wrong thing said now would forever close Callisto off. 

“We aren’t going to hurt you,” Charlie promised. They reached for Callisto’s hand, lacing their fingers between his. “There is absolutely nothing any of us has to gain by hurting you. And we all care about you so much,” Charlie asserted, their voice a gentle whisper. Callisto was quiet, and Charlie envied his ability to read minds. As much as they believed they understood Callisto, it would have made the effort all the more easier. Callisto breathed a long sigh, giving Charlie’s hand a squeeze. 

“I know,” He said. There was doubt in his voice, but the effort to allow himself to believe such ideas was there. Somehow despite everything they had done in the hours before hadn’t felt nearly as intimate as this moment Charlie shared with him then. “And thank you.” Charlie felt a spark of satisfaction at those three words. They didn’t need a thanks. They only wanted to help Callisto, but it felt nice to be appreciated. “I kinda like this with you as well,” Callisto added, after a pause. He lifted their intertwined fingers and brushed his lips against Charlie’s knuckles. “Even though you’re kinda fucked up for what you just made me do to you.” Charlie laughed, burying their face into Callisto’s hair. They felt warm and happy. And maybe tomorrow would bring worse things, but for the moment, Charlie felt content with where they were, and who they were with - and nothing else mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this over a year ago, and rereading it, I think I've changed a bit as a writer, but I was still really proud of this and enjoyed working on it. No matter how little attention this series gets, I will prob end up posting all I have finished just because otherwise it's just sitting in my files, collecting dust. Hopefully its enjoyable to someone out there.


End file.
